


Wishmaster

by ka_mai



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Lovehate, M/M, UST, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Wishmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ti_Flimmern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/gifts).



Асфальт под ногами раскалён - нет, не солнцем. Обжигает даже сквозь толстую подошву ботинок - как это возможно?  
Хайне бежит.  
\- А знаешь ли ты, что иногда чужое сердце удаётся заполучить, только вырвав его? - Голос насмешливый, вкрадчивый. Знакомый.  
Яркая оранжевая вспышка (О Джованни, ты же понимаешь, матадор сам напросился!).  
Жар от земли распостраняется по телу, ошейник вплавляется глубже в кожу, и Хайне кажется, что по спине стекают ручейки металла - или это просто пот?  
Джованни смеётся.  
Джованни смеётся, даже когда его рёбра ломаются под пальцами противника.  
Джованни смеётся _только_ тогда.  
\- Причинить боль - единственный способ показать свою любовь, ведь правда, Хайне? О, ты так любил Лили!  
Он спускает Пса с цепи. Ткани разрываемого лёгкого - невозможно-горячие. Джованни смеётся сквозь кашель.  
\- Так ненавидишь меня... или так хочешь? - Нарочито медленно слизывает кровь с губы. - Так вот, о сердце... когда-нибудь я заполучу твоё, - продолжая улыбаться, обещает этот ублюдок, и внезапная боль в груди вторит ему согласием. Ещё одна оранжевая вспышка.  
Хайне падает.

Он просыпается от собственного крика, как обычно бывает, когда ему снится Лили. Есть только два существенных различия: Хайне до сих пор жарко и у Хайне эрекция.


End file.
